


Pokemon: Lee's Kanto Arc

by PokeKid123



Series: Pokemon: Trainer Lee [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeKid123/pseuds/PokeKid123
Summary: The adventure begins...Lee, Gray, Lee's Mom (C) MeProfessor Oak, Red, Blue, Pokemon (C) Game Freak





	Pokemon: Lee's Kanto Arc

**Author's Note:**

> The adventure begins...
> 
> Lee, Gray, Lee's Mom (C) Me
> 
> Professor Oak, Red, Blue, Pokemon (C) Game Freak

**Viridian City**

Every day is a new start for a trainer-coming out into the world, getting stronger with Pokemon, fighting against the injustice that people face. And today, another trainer gets ready for an adventure, reaching the age of 10. Now, he is a kid, but when he finishes his journey, he shall be an adult...

"Lee! Are you done packing your bag?"

"I've just finished, mom, I'll be down in a second!"

Lee combed his black hair down, covering a bit of his glasses. Then he picked up his green trucker cap, pushing it down until it fit onto his head. A quick look in the mirror and he smiled-perfect, ready for the adventure ahead of him. Picking up his yellow bag, he wore it on his shoulders, the weight pressing onto his red-orange vest, and the shirt and skin underneath it.

Opening the door of his room, he walked down the stairs, his mother waiting down for him at the stairs. Reaching the end of the stairs, Lee flinched as his mother sprayed him with Repel.

"There you go, honey, be careful of wild Pokemon, I'll give you some repels just in case you run out." 

A quick zip of the bag, and his bag felt heavier. But it was for a good purpose.

"Thanks mom." Lee hugged his mother.

"Good luck with your starter pokemon, honey."

He nodded and opened the door of the house, waving to his mom before looking at the road ahead of him. Heading out of town, he passed the newly renovated Viridian City Gym, going down to Route 1. The repel should work against the wild pokemon.

But what would he pick? That question was still to be answered. Charmander? First two gyms are too unforgiving. Bulbasaur? The poison type would get him. Squirtle? There was the grass-type gym. And what he would catch...well, that was another thought for another time. Maybe after getting the starter. His thoughts were broken by the ringtone, coming from his cell phone. _Best Friend_ lit up on the phone's screen, a call that the receiver was happy to accept.

"Hey! Gray, what's up?"

"Ha! You know what it is! Today's the day we begin the hunt for Giovanni, buddy! But you'd better hurry, I chose my starter and I have the urge to take the remaining two!"

"I'll be right there!"

"Okay, better come quick! Bye!"

 _Ah, Gray._ Lee thought to himself. The best friend that likes to kick you in the rear for fun with actually good intentions. A match made in heaven-same birthday, shared love for Red, and same age. And now, travelling buddies.

Speaking of Red...just about every trainer had heard of legends of the legendary pokemon trainer and Pokemon League champion, Red. But for Lee, he was more than just an awesome hero. Red was his reason for living. He was his role model, a blessing to the pokemon world, the hero that saved Kanto from Team Rocket.  
But there was one thing that he didn't like about Red: He let Giovanni go. He kidnapped, sold, even KILLED pokemon, and Red let him get away. And it was time for someone to finish the job.  
And that meant Lee himself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pallet Town**

By now, Pallet Town had become a tourist location for every pokemon trainer, every Red fanboy, even his rival Blue-well it was his hometown too. Lee, going through all the people, both tourists and villagers, barely went into the pokemon lab.

"Hey! I've been waiting for 20 minutes!" Gray shouted, holding one of the pokeballs.

"Sorry..traffic." Lee muttered. "But I thought we were choosing together?"

"Nope! The early Pidgeotto eats the berry!"

"Well, I did come a bit late, but...uh..." 

...And with that, his rebuttal ended. Gray wasn't wrong. He'd heard of a tale of a kid who overslept and ended up with a Pikachu. 

"Hello, kids!" 

"Professor Oak!" Lee turned to the familiar voice, the voice he had heard in television, videos, and audio tapes about Pokemon. The very best of the Professor batch.  
Professor Oak.

"Welcome to my lab! Now, are you boys, or are you girls?"

"What?" Lee said.

"Just kidding! What's your name boy?"

"It's Lee, Professor."

"Ah, yes Lee...take a starter pokemon, your friend already took one." He said, pointing to the desk with only two pokeballs on it.  
Walking to the desk, he thought about taking Charmander just like Red, but he was not Red-he was just starting, and he didn't know how to beat Rock with Fire. So(with great regret), Lee took Squirtle.

"Great! Now you know what trainers do..." Gray said, poking him.

"What? No! We can't do it here, don't you know about etiquette?"

"Okay then...let's do it ouside!

"Hey, wait for me!" Lee followed his friend out the door.

The two friends, looking at each other in the eye, settled in their positions. Curious bystanders gathered to look at the unfolding battle, as both readied their Pokeballs.

"As a trainer, I'm calling you out Lee! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

"Bring it!"


End file.
